Naruto Ultimate Ending
by Akshay-Madara
Summary: Read to find out


As the KuramaSusanoo Mode of Sasuke and Naruto Progresses to crush down Obito Uchiha, a big light appears as they both clash. After that light eludes, what people can see is the real scenario of war, both sasuke and naruto standing on opposite side, and obito on other side. Naruto and Sasuke completely exhausted, look right into Obito's eyes, and what they see is unexpected. Obito completely exhausted, stands on his feet. Naruto asks him why he is doing all this, and the answer makes everyone's shocked.

Naruto: Obito, you have already made yourself too powerful, strengthened yourself, use that power for something good, to bring peace, not war.

Obito: Peace? Don't you talk about peace , you are mere a piece of jinchuriki, you will never understand what real peace is. Real peace lies with end of this world, this world will never come to peace unless someone will control it. I am the God now, I will bring peace to this world.

Naruto: Bring peace? Obito, all you are doing is fighting and destroying things. Hurting people will never bring peace.

Obito: I've hurt no one, what I simply did is made people feel. Feeling that you get when you lose something precious. I've lost my Rin, whom I loved so much, I lost her because of Kakashi. . . .

Naruto: So are you doing this because you lost Rin? You are making people suffer because you want to tell them you lost the person you love?. . .

Obito: Shut up you kid. You have no idea how much I've suffered. I entrusted kakashi with sharingan to protect Rin, but kakashi killed her himself.

Naruto: He had no other choice, she was in control of enemy. There was no other choice left.

Obito: This is the reason for my Moon's eye, when it will be activated. Everyone will be in my control. No one will be able to do anything without me, I will be the God, creator, and ruler of this new Tsukuyonomi World. These people will mere be my puppets. The real peace, can only be attained by Uchihas. We Uchihas are destined to bring revolution to this world, To bring Peace.

Naruto: If you want to be real peace bringer, You don't have to be the villain. You just have to trust the people, they are capable of doing and working on things. We people make world, and no one have the right to rule our world.

Obito: Don't you dare to speak a word out again, Kid.

While this conversation takes up the heat, Madara and Hashirama who are fighting along side comes to rest and listens up. They both listen to the conversation between two peace bringers in their own way.

Kakashi, on the other hand approaches to Naruto's side and tries to speak, when obito looks at him.

Kakashi: Obito , you are misunderstanding….

Obito: Shut up you scum.

Kakashi: No obito, wait, try to understand the situations. If I had not killed Rin , there would be no Konoha left for people. She was cursed with jinchuriki, I had no other option but to kill her. I though refused, but she came in between by chidori and killed herself. I feel regret about what happened, but nothing can change what happened.

Obito: which is why the reason I am creating my own world, where I and her will live long forever.

Kahashi: Listen obito, creating dead people in fake world will not solve the problem. It will only give you satisfaction which will have its own disadvantages and its own sadness. You can surely make Rin alive in other world, but you will take no time in realizing that all this you did was nothing but a fake thing. Nothing lasts forever obito, that's the harsh reality of this world. People meant to die, and we can change the reality. No one can. You cannot bring back the dead people from sleep to life.

Obito: kakashi….

While Obito Realizes everything he do, Madara takes the situation in his hand and strikes on Obito.

Madara: Obito, you are losing the aim, the ambition will completely destroyed. You lived long enough for it and it will be gone forever.

Obito: No Madara, I realized the truth, it's all over.

Madara(moved to Obito,and attack him)

Obito while tackling the attack of Madara, falls on the ground, still in the light of realization, when he feels a long sword had already pierced his heart and his blood coming out. It was Madara's sword which completely ignored the heart in Obito's chest and pass right through his body and came out from opposite side. Obito while lying, utters the last words….

Obito: Sorry kakashi, my friend, and all the shinobis I killed and used for my own advantages. Sinner like me deserves the death like this. I am not regretting that I got killed for nothing, blaming it all on me. And Madara, thanks for the lift you have given me, if there is anything that I can do for you, I will. I owe you my life.

Madara: Revive me in human body and you shall be dancing in peace Obito. . . ..

As Obito tried to revive Madara in human body , Hashirama makes an attempt to stop it, but gets thrown away by Madara's susanoo. At the end of revive procedure, what people see if fully fleshed body of Uchiha Madara and a death body of Obito Uchiha. As the death Obito lies on the groud, the 10 tails insides gets to be in uncontrollable state. Madara which in turn seals inside him, and becomes the Ultimate Jinchuriki of 10 tails.

With the new body and new power of 10 tails, there is no one to defeat Madara.

Naruto makes an effort and hurls a Rasen Shuriken on Madara, which is absorbed by Madara effortlessly. Madara then starts to stare at everyone on battlefield.

Madara: Who want to dance first?

Hashirama: Stop Madara, brother. Think about this village we build together, the efforts. The people here live happily, will you destroy everything which is build by joined efforts of us?

Madara(answering Hashirama's question): I know, but I just don't care Hashirama. This village is built by our efforts, but people here don't trust Uchihas. Uchihas left their pride down and shook hands with senjus and others to bring peace and order to this village, and in return what do they get?

Hashirama: I don't understand what you are talking about Madara.

Madara: Your brother , Tobirama(madara stares at tobirama) states that a Hokage can not be from Uchiha clan. Why can you people trust not trust Uchihas? And why can't an Uchiha then crush you're belittle village and it's people. You talk about peace and happiness but have you ever thought about your own people and thinking?

Hashirama: That was not what he meant Madara.

Madara: I Know what he meant and what he intended, you have no right on me. Hashirama, this world only understands the silence after the great chaos. If people live around peacefully , someone overpowered destroys it. You cannot entrust this world to people next to your generation, because you never know when they lose the things you took efforts in creating.

Hashirama: I know Madara, but now I feel bad that I listened to my brother but not you. Forgive me for that, I admit senjus were wrong on their decision.

Madara: There is no regret now, I will myself complete Moon's eye.

Hashirama: Stop Madara, It will do no good but harm thousands of people and their lives.

Madara: What do you suggest on doing then?

Hashirama: You have got new life Madara, live peacefully. Entrust this world to this new generation. I am mere Edo tensie, but these people around you have a great life ahead. Listen to me brother, stop all this war. World can be brought to peace without wars. Wars only causes loss of blood and lives, but never stops. It generates more hatred, and more wars are waged in that hatred, it is an infinite loop of hatred which will only stop when people will understand. If you hurt them, they will hurt you back. But if you tell them, make them understand, they will understand.

Madara: . . . . . . . .

Naruto then starts to speak

Naruto: Uchiha Madara, all know and consider you God. But do you really think God will make judgment like you are doing? Will a God kill the people and become the ruler of world. God created humans to rule and create harmony, God is himself happy that people are living on their own. God never interrupts, He just blesses.

Madara: People are far more bad to be blessed.

Naruto: At least give it a try.

Madara: Give it a try? What if it fails?

Naruto: destroy everything if you see nations waging war and failing your legacy.

Madara: Hahahaha! You're odd kid. No one dared to speak to me like that. Or maybe I never allowed anyone to speak to me like that.

Onoki: Madara, you are now coming to realization…

Madara: Shut up you old fag, I aint talking to you anymore.

Hashirama: you see madara, people are good. You just have to have faith in them.

As everything settles Tsunade, squeezes her last drop of chakra and heals everyone on battlefield. She falls on the ground, naruto reaches her.

Tsunade: Naruto, I am glad Konoha have capable ninjas like you and sasuke, and everyone in konoha. Now you don't need old hags like us, we may leave this world in peace…

Naruto: No granny, u cant leave us yet.

Tsunade: I have no other choice left naruto, I used all my chakra. Before I use my last breath, I declare you as the 6th Hokage of Hidden Leaf Village.

Naruto: Granny, don't die on us yet.

As Naruto speaks, he realizes Tsunade already passed on. He couldn't do anything but cry.

Naruto: You never lost when you bet your life on the line, but this time how could you lose.

No answer comes from anyone. All looks in silence.

Hashirama looks down and Tsunade and silence fells from his mouth either.

As everyone stares in silence, Hashirama breaks the silence,

Hashirama: She lived a great life, but no one could stop death but only resist it. Death Stops no one. As the new Hokage, I want you to give orders to shinobis of Hidden leaf village Naruto. We Edo tensie's have no more life in us.

As Hashirama speaks these words, his body, with all other revived ninjas of edo tensei, starts to vanish.

Everything settles in village, damage is repaired, Tsunades Funeral passes away. Sasuke is made the head of Anbu's. Madara live in the place, where Uchihas used to live, outside the village, and is called in village for suggestions on for village and its people. Naruto on the other hand, completes his dream.

Karin still loves sasuke and follows him everywhere, Sakura married to Naruto. No one saw Hinata after the war and its scenario. Some says she left village because she don't want to see sakura and Naruto together, some people says that she died. No one knows the exact truth about her.


End file.
